


Tony the Teenage Warlock - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Tony the Teenage Warlock - Wattpad

Tony the Teenage Warlock, based on _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ the TV series

Tony Wyzek was a happy child. He had a loving mother, a devoted father, and lived in a wonderful home. However, all that changed when Tony got older. First, when he was thirteen, his mother divorced his father. Then, when he was fifteen, he was sent to live with his mother's two brothers in their home in Westchester County in New York City. Sure the ritzy house was great, but it wasn't home. For one thing, it was colder in New York than in Florida where Tony had grown up. For another, living with two other men was slightly strange. Jason and David were great uncles, but they were no substitute for Tony's parents.

Then on the night of Tony's sixteenth birthday, two figures stole quietly down the hall to their nephew's bedroom to look in on the sleeping boy. One peek in the room, and the two brothers were holding in cheers as they saw their nephew levitating in his sleep! Tony slept on, completely unaware that he was floating three feet above his bed! Tony was in for a rude awakening the next day, as he got ready to go to school. His uncles gave him some birthday gifts, including: a small cauldron, a book entitled The Discovery of Magic, and a pointy black hat. They then asked him to sit down. David, the sensible one, started to explain something to him, but Jason, ever the impatient one, interrupted with, "You're a warlock!" Then turning to his brother, he said, "See, now he knows." Tony didn't want to believe it and went off to school, where he accidentally set loose the lab mice in science class with an innocent statement about hating seeing them in a cage, then he accidentally turned the school bully into a rat (which he then had to find and bring home because he didn't know how to change him back).

David managed to turn him back and wipe his memory, after persuading Jason not to feed him rat poison. Then Tony sat down with them and admitted, "I guess I believe I'm a warlock", to which Jason grinned triumphantly at having been right about something. However, the shocks weren't over. Tony soon learned he could access his mother via the index in his magic book, which freaked him out a lot, and then found out that there was a door in their house that went to The Other Realm, which was kept locked when mortals visited the house. Within the next few weeks, any time that Tony didn't spend doing homework was spent practicing his magic. He was soon able to perform elementary level magic, but he couldn't master teleporting or cleaning his room magically yet. Within a few months, however, Tony was in a lot better control of his powers. He still couldn't go home to Florida, though, because if he laid eyes on his dad before turning eighteen, his dad would become a ball of wax. His mom had explained that it was the way the Witches' Council discouraged mortal-witch marriages. So Tony spent his waking hours hiding his magic at school, and with his friends outside of school too, since he wasn't allowed to tell them he was a witch.

The next several months were crazy, as Tony and his uncles had to deal with everything from a spoiled eight year-old full-witch cousin who would make your life miserable if crossed, to an annoying witch girl who never seemed to get the idea that Tony wasn't interested and kept popping in gifts that ranged from cute to weird to absurd. Once she even sent him a talking sheep, which Tony had to try to explain to his friends. With each spell cast upon them, his friends' immunity to magic grew until they reached what the Witches' Council referred to as their "spell quota". This meant that any magic used on them now, they would remember, which meant all the Jets now knew Tony was a half-warlock. Fortunately, it turned out okay, though, and they were able to remain friends. Plus Tony discovered magic could be fun if you had someone to share it with. Life after that was truly magical.

The End

 


End file.
